


【SD花+流．热系列之三】Heat 101℃（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．热系列（文：十甫） [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．热系列之三】Heat 101℃（文：十甫）

感觉到浴缸的水温渐凉，正想着要不要再加热水的流川，却听到“砰”一声──洗澡间门被大力推开。

伴随而至的是一连串的咒骂以及窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音。

“不知哪个猴崽子，竟将啤酒罐都摇过，害本天才付钱倒大霉，妈的！”

“霍霍霍”，那个自称倒大霉的人此刻将怒气发洩在衣服上。

流川抬手拉了拉那盖在脸上、滑落的小毛巾，继续闭目泡澡。

“喂！你给点反应好不好？！”倒霉的天才突然将怒气方向棒指向他。

果然……

流川突感松了口气。

这傢伙还是没变，跟以前一样，无论威风得意，还是出糗丢脸，都喜欢有“啦啦队”在旁击鼓摇旗，助兴。

“喂！说话呀！”

倏地，小毛巾被掀开，流川睁眼即见樱木放大的脸。

瞄了他一眼，一手抢回那小毛巾，重新盖在头上，语调平平地答道，“要我说什么？”

一阵沉默。

流川奇怪，正感不适之际，却听到才缄默不到一分钟的天才开口，“怪了，还以为你会直接说些风凉话，怎么却突然反问我……狐狸，你病了吗？”

小毛巾又被掀开，同时额头上多了一只温热的手掌。

流川抬手推开，骂道，“你才有病！白痴！”

“你才是白痴！臭狐狸！”樱木推了推他的头，反骂，“不过，这才像你……哇哈哈……臭屁……”

响亮的笑声倏地挤满了整个洗澡间，来来回回迴响着。

好久没听过这熟悉的狂笑……

也不知是否受到笑声的蛊惑，本不忿被推而欲反击的流川，此刻只暗暗骂道，“死白痴……”却见樱木站在浴缸旁扭开了水咙头，反手拿起了手握式莲蓬头就往身上洒水。

顺着水流，流川从头至大腿将樱木窥个究竟。天气冷，热气蒸发得快，雾气一下子就佈满小室，朦胧一片，樱木的身形轮廓渐隐，让正专注着的流川不禁恍惚起来──这近在咫尺的人，会不会就此消失不见？

心想，意未动，手指也动一下也懒。

就这样吧，才懒得去理会这白痴何时消失不见，自去自来，没有招呼，也更说不上什么承诺。虽说早已习惯，却总在知晓他离去后，有那么一点点失落。这一点，流川从不自我否认。因为，失落的感觉，真的只有一点点，而且，时间越来越短。

待“丝丝”水声停后，流川问，“几时走？”，然后闭上眼睛，似乎漫不经心。

好一会儿都没听到回应，便睁眼望向樱木，却见他正凝视着自己，不知从何时开始。水滴从他湿答答的头发滑落，凝在他的睫毛上，可他既不眨眼也不抹去，任其形成水滴，挂着。

“不走了。”倏地，樱木说道。

流川看了他一眼，“哦？”

“我说不走了。”

“哦。”流川平淡地应道。

“你就只有这样的反应？”

“不然？”流川抬眼，反问。

樱木深深看了他一下，然后用手抹了一把脸，反手甩去手上的水珠，笑道，“还以为会有些奇迹，切～”

突然，用右手撑着浴缸边，弯腰低头，向流川越靠越近。

流川没有闪避。

感觉鼻息已快喷至唇上之际，却见樱木的眉间、鼻头突然皱了一下，然后──“哈啾！”

流川一掌把他推开，立刻抓起小毛巾抹脸，可是才抹了一下就被抢走了。

只见樱木边擤涕边鬼叫，“哇～本天才竟着凉──要倒大霉了，妈的！”抛下小毛巾，转身欲走。

流川突然动了──立即坐起，迅速伸手抓住樱木的手臂，并将他拉进浴缸。

“哗啦”声大响，两具赤裸的身体在水中碰撞在一起，来不及反应疼痛，即如磁铁般吸在一块，敏感处不敏感处紧紧相叠，而彼此反应慢半拍的双唇也随后热烈重叠，四肢相缠。

唇舌一阵激烈碰撞后，纵然意犹未尽仍不得不因鼻息粗喘而暂停交战。

水线仍晃动不定，只因赤裸的彼此并未因唇舌停战而停止缓蹭细磨。

肚腹感受着樱木磨蹭重量的同时，流川的手也并未閒着，手掌在樱木结实的背嵴缓缓抚动。

倏地，听樱木在耳边嗫嚅道，“狐狸──，水变凉了……”

“加热就好。”流川答道。

沸点不沸，除了傻瓜，也就只有圣人才做的事。

流川两者皆非。

Heat is on。


End file.
